


S.A.W.Y.E.R

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends references, Sanvers - Freeform, So much fluffyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: Alex uses each letter in her wife's last name, along a different number of words, that start with each letter, to describe her favorite things about Maggie. In the form of hand written letters.





	1. The Four "S's."

**Author's Note:**

> SANVERS IS BACK TOMORROW!!!!! uhmm...hmm...I mean Supergirl....Supergirl is back...tomorrow....
> 
> here goes my second multi chapter story. this could be considered an add on to "It All Makes Sense Now."
> 
> hope this makes you smile.

" _Sawyer, sleepy, seven, spectacular_. Those are a few my favorite words that start with the letter S."

Maggie tilted her head to one side, re-reading those four words over and over again. Trying to see if they had any type of connection. But after re-reading them several times, came to the conclusion that if they did, she didn't have a single clue as to what it could possibly be.

So she got back to reading the rest. Knowing that her adorably nerdy science _wife_ would no doubt explain them all.

"So, _let's start at the very beginning_ , because I've heard that, that is a _very good place to start._ " 

Maggie snorted out a laugh. Alex could be such a dork, that she just couldn't help but love her even more. Because she really was such a cute dork. 

" _Sawyer_ , is my number one favorite word that begins with the letter 'S,' for obvious reasons. It's your last name. The last name of the annoying detective who showed up in my crime scene. The woman who showed me the alien bar. The girl who loses at pool way, way more often then she ever wins." 

" _I've gotten better Danvers. You're just weirdly really really good_." said Maggie out loud to herself. Before laughing as she caught sight of the next line that Alex had written. 

"Don't try to argue with me here Sawyer. Just admit that I, Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer, am the rightful Queen of pool. And that you love me no matter how many times I kick your butt. Because we both know that I rule at pool, therefore I am Queen. I even used my full first name, so you know just how serious I actually am about this." 

Hysterical laughter bubbled up and out of Maggie. When she saw Alex later, she was going to make sure to _curtesy_ when she greeted her, as _"Your Majesty, Queen Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer."_ Because she knew how much and how hard, it would make Alex laugh. Which is a sound that she just loved to hear, as often as she possibly could. 

" _Sawyer_ , is how I started answering my phone when I saw it was you calling. Which always sent my heart racing out of control. Even before I could pinpoint the reason as to why. It's the name that always flashed across my phone screen, causing me to feel _excited, happy and anxious_. The name that sent shivers down my spine, because it meant you wanted my help with a case. That you wanted _me_ , to go with _you_." 

A big love sick, sappy smile slowly started to bloom across Maggie's face. She couldn't help it. Knowing how much it obviously meant to Alex, that she would ask for her help, made her feel so inexplicably happy. She didn't know, until now, just how much that had meant to her, at the time friend, and now wife. 

" _Sawyer_ , is the last name of the woman who I love, more than I ever thought was humanly possible. The woman who helped me to really find myself. _The woman who threw me a life line, when I felt like I was drowning, in a gigantic wide open sea of confusing, swirling thoughts and emotions, that I couldn't make sense of._ The last name of the woman who ended up changing my life is so many incredible ways. Who helped me find the bright light at the end of this terrifyingly dark tunnel, that I was stuck in." 

A mass of tears formed in Maggie's eyes, as her breath caught in her throat, and her heart thudded, almost painfully against her ribs. The tears quickly spilled over, falling faster and faster. She didn't bother to try and wipe them away. Her wife was once again pouring everything into a letter. Surprising her and making her fall even more deeply in love with every word that she had written. 

" _Sawyer_ , is the last name of this _beautiful, wonderful, sweet, smart, adorable, loving_ woman, who saved me from myself. And continues to save me, every single moment of every single day. Who makes me feel like I can do anything, like I could be anything. Who means so, so much more to me than she will ever truly know or understand. Because you have such a beautiful soul. Such a beautiful way of seeing the world, of seeing the very best in people and aliens alike. When they aren't able to see it themselves. Such a beautiful way of making everyone, no matter of race, gender, species, religion or anything else - feel like they really truly belong. Like they are wanted and loved. That no matter where they started on this crazy journey called life, you wouldn't look at, or treat them any differently. You would always treat them with upmost respect and understanding. Because it's what they deserve." 

By now Maggie was full on sobbing. Absolutely heart wrenching, full body, sobbing. As more and more tears continued to spill down her cheeks. Faster and faster. As her breaths came in sharp ragged gasps. 

She put the pages of the letter down as her hands were starting to shake. One has came up to rest on her chest over heart. Which was beating in such a way, that it felt like she had just sprinted up ten flights of stairs, at a break neck pace. She forced herself to calm down and take a deep, shuddering breath. _Her wife was too amazing, too sweet, too loving, too understanding and just too impossibly perfect._

And she was so lucky that Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer was hers. Once she had calmed down enough, she picked up the pages of the letter to continuing reading, what was sure to be another emotional roller coaster of thoughts, feelings and everything in between. 

" _Sawyer_ , is the last name of the woman I got lucky enough to fall in love with. To get engaged to. Who I got to walk down the aisle and get married to. Who I get to snuggle up to every night as I drift off to sleep, feeling safe. Who I get to wake up to every morning, and snuggle with even more when neither of us wants to get up. No matter how much we have to. Who I get to hug and kiss whenever I want to, simply because I can. Even though I can't help but ask you each time, if I can kiss you or if I can hug. Because even though you always say yes. I still ask, because you will always _tilt your head to one side, giving me an adorably dimpled, eyes sparkling, soft smile._ That never fails to make my heart turn to mush. The woman whose hand I get to hold, fingers lacing, as we walk down the street, through a park, sitting at a table, or even when we're in the car driving somewhere. The amazing woman who constantly makes me feel so safe, so protected and so so unbelievably loved." 

More tears slipped down Maggie's face as she smiled. Alex always did ask if she could hug and or kiss her. And each time Maggie tilted her head, smiling. Because after the sixth time of Alex asking, she had caught onto why she did. She could tell by her wife's reaction. So she made sure that every time Alex asked to kiss or hug her, to tilt her head to one side, giving her a soft smile that showed her dimples, and made heart eyes at her. Because watching Alex melt, made her feel so stupidly giddy. 

" _Sleepy_ is another favorite, because you become like a Koala bear when you get sleepy. All you want to do is snuggle with me and never want to let go. Even to the point where you will wrap your legs around me, so that I have to carry you with me." 

Maggie laughed because that was true. And she made Alex carry her multiple times. A few times she had jumped onto her's wife back, flat out refusing to let go. Because Alex had been called back to the DEO, when the two of them had planned to have a night in. 

" _Sleepy_ , is how you are most mornings. When you're once again super adorably snuggly. When you have a difficult time opening your eyes. When you start to pout and whine because the bed is so comfy, and I'm so warm, and it's much to cold outside of my arms and blankets." 

She smiled, shaking her head. She knew she was like that most mornings. But she couldn't help the fact that her wife was always so nice and warm. Or that she just wanted to stay snuggled up in bed with her for the rest of forever. 

" _Seven_ , because truthfully as I write this, I'm kind of watching _FRIENDS_ , and it's that part where _Monica_ says, _'seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, seven......seven'_. And I can't stop laughing." 

Maggie couldn't stop laughing either. Her and Alex would often have _FRIENDS_ playing on _Netflix_ , whether they were paying attention or otherwise occupied with more important things, like kissing. But that part of that one episode never failed to make them laugh. 

" _Seven_ , because you just sent me a text message with seven heart emoji's. Yes, I counted them Sawyer, hush." 

She snorted. Of course Alex counted, and had quickly replied with seven heart emoji's of her own. 

" _Seven_ , because that's what time the alarm goes off each work day morning. Making me want to smash it with a hammer. Or maybe just my fist. Because it means that we have to go out to our separate jobs. Even if 9 out of 10 times they end up overlapping. Because it means having to say goodbye or rather see you later. And I always end up worrying about you. Even though I know that you'll be alright, because you're so tough and so strong. And never let anything keep you down for long." 

A few more tears slipped down her face. 

" _Seven_ , because that's how many pages, this letter already seems to be. _FRONT AND BACK._ Uhmm, sorry I just seemed to channel my inner _Ross Gellar_ , there for a moment." 

Maggie almost choked on her drink because she had started laughing so hard. She hadn't expected that, at all. But she was happy that Alex did that. As she was now laughing hysterically. Her wife never failed to surprise her into random bouts of laughter. Which was part of why she loves Alex so much. 

"And finally, _spectacular_ , because that's what being with you has been like. Absolutely spectacular. And I just love you so so much Maggie Sawyer. Although how I got so lucky as to not only have you in my life, but to be married to you, to get to call you _my wife_ , I'll never know. But I do know that I do and will continue to cherish _every second, of every minute, of every hour, of everyday, of every week, of every month, of every year with you, for the rest of time._ Because nothing will stop me from making you the happiest woman on the planet. Just like you continuously make me." 

Maggie shook her head, smiling so big it almost hurt. As more and more tears made tracks down her cheeks. 

" _Ohh my Alexandra, if you keep this up with the rest of this letter, how am I ever going to stop crying? How is my heart ever going to stop racing? How am I going to stop myself from speeding way over the legal speed limit, to the DEO an attacking you in a massive hug as I kiss you all over your sweet face_?" she wondered aloud. 

Before composing herself just enough to look back at the many pages of letters before her. 


	2. The Three "A's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto the A in Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many emotions and Maggie cuteness ahead. you've been warned.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> W is next.
> 
> let me know what you think...?  
> please?

" _Amazing, adorable, attention_. Those are a few of my favorite words that start with the letter 'A.' The second letter in your last name."

Maggie grinned. She already had a pretty good as to what Alex would say about _adorable_. 

But her mind blanked when she tried to figure out why she had chosen the word _attention_. It made her so curious that she quickly got back to the letter and continued reading.

"Now that we've made it past the beginning, are you ready for this next part Sawyer?"

She snorted again. Because she found it cute that Alex would ask her these kinds of questions, in a letter.

" _Amazing_ , is one of my top favorite words that begin with the letter 'A,' because it's a word I very very often use when talking about you. You, my oh so very amazing wife, Maggie Sawyer - Danvers. Don't roll your eyes. You know we always refer to ourselves as either Sawyer - Danvers or Danvers - Sawyer. Even though it's only one us with the hyphenated last names."

Maggie laughed, and rolled her eyes anyways. When they were planning their wedding, they had, had many, many, _many_ discussions about whose last name would be taken by who. 

_Alex of course had insisted that she become Danvers - Sawyer_.

 _Maggie of course had insisted that she become Sawyer - Danvers_.

And that is how every single one of those discussions went, each and every time they talked about the wedding. The conversation regrading their last names would inevitably come up again and again, and they would constantly wind up going in circles. With neither of them relenting. Until finally, after their families heard about it, and almost effortlessly managed to help them settle the matter once and for all.

" _Amazing_ , is one of the very first words that I think and say when asked about you. When J'onn asks during my lunch breaks, how my wife is, the first word to pop out of my mouth, accompanied by a big goofy smile is, amazing. When Winn asks about the dinner that you had made for us the night before, the first thing I say with a hand on my stomach is, amazing. When my mom calls and asks how married life is going, my answer with a content sigh, and according you " _major heart eyes_ ", is always, _amazing_."

She couldn't stop the grin that made it away across her lips. She had heard Alex talking to her mum over the phone, many many times. And had caught Alex looking straight at her, when she would let out a little happy sigh, smile and all but whisper, _"amazing"_. Which made Maggie blush, smile and wink at her.

" _Amazing_ , is one of the very best ways to describe you. Because it, for the most part, perfectly describes you as a whole. It describes how you are with your job at the NCPD. It describes how you are with other people. It describes how you are with aliens at the bar. It's just a word that feels the best when I think about how I feel about being with you. You, my wife, my oh so _amazing wife_ , who I would go to ends of the Earth and back to protect, against anything and everything."

Maggie just stared at the words written on the paper. Her mouth opening an closing as she tried to find her voice. But she couldn't, because there were no words she could find to say, about what Alex just said about her being amazing.

She had never really thought that about herself, until she had met Alex. She had never really ever felt like that, until Alex entered her life. She had never loved hearing that word more, until she met DEO Agent Alex Danvers. She only started to feel worthy of that word, once Alex started telling her that she's amazing. Once the love of her life, started treating her like she's the most amazing person that Alex has ever met. Once Alex started answering her phone with a greeting of, " _Hey my amazing wife_...." Or when she was drifting off to sleep and would whisper, " _I love you baby, you're amazing_." Or any other time that her wife would slip that word in when talking to or about her. That's when she truly started to believe it. That's when she started to really feel like she was finally worthy of it.

A single tear slid it's way down her cheek. But Maggie didn't notice. Nor did she care. Because she had more words to read, that _her amazing wife_ , had written to her.

" _Amazing_ , is watching how you just fit with, and pretty much instantly bonded with Kara. With Winn, with James, with Lena, with Lucy. How you so seamlessly fit in to our overly energetic, competitive, obnoxious game nights. Because you get just as competitive as the rest of us. You get just as overly energetic. You get, well not quite as obnoxious as some of us. But you're slowly getting there, and it's an absolute joy to watch. To watch as you get more and more comfortable, more and more goofy, more and more like you've been playing these games with us - since the start. Plus getting to team up with you, just makes it that much better."

Maggie had been a bit, hesitant, when she was first invited to join them for a game night at Kara's. But once she was there, and they all started playing. She felt herself really let go, relax and just enjoy the company of this unique group of friends. Who she started to realize, were not just Alex's friends anymore, they were also _her's_ , _Maggie's_. They all made her feel like one of their own. They would joke with her and tease her. They would give her high fives and hugs. They would laugh at her jokes. Showing her that she very much belonged, and they very much enjoy having her with them.

" _Adorable_ is my number one favorite word that begins with the letter 'A,' for which reasons, I'm sure you've already guessed."

She just nodded laughing. Because she knew it had to be at least partly, about her dimples.

And she wasn't wrong.

" _Adorable_ , are those damn, ridiculous dimples."

Maggie stopped reading because she had let out a full, loud, belly laugh.

"I don't think you truly understand just how insanely adorable it is when you smile, with those damn dimples on full display. They make you look cuter than you already are. Because just face it Sawyer, _you're just really really cute all the time_. The dimples tend to increase your cuteness level by a measure of about a million. And you know how much I love your dimples, and you use them to your advantage. Don't you go thinking that I haven't noticed."

That just made her laugh even harder. Because she did indeed do that, more often then she would ever honestly admit to. But it wasn't her fault that Alex all but turned to mush when Maggie only smiled at her.

" _Adorable_ , is what you are when you get all bundled up in one of my hoodies, that's just a bit too big for you. And baggy pajama pants that are just a little too long. Both of which end up making you look like a super cuddly, super snuggly, super adorable teddy bear. Which happily, for both of us, you are. Because it means I get you to wrap you up in my arms as we snuggle up on the couch watching something on _Netflix_. It's even cuter when you pull the hood up over head, so only your face and some of your hair is showing. Then when you wrap your arms tightly around me from behind, when I'm making popcorn, and nuzzle your face into back. When you oh so sweetly say, " _I just want to hold you, to be close to you, because I love you_ ," after I ask you what the wonderful hug is for, I end up wanting to squeeze you. And keep you in the safety of our apartment, of my arms, forever and after."

Tears slid down Maggie's cheeks, the more she read. The more she felt enveloped by a warm and fuzzy feeling. The more she wanted Alex to get home right than, so they could cocoon themselves on the couch. Because she misses her wife and misses being all wrapped up in the safety and comfort of her arms.

So much so, that she set the pages of the letter down and ran to their room. Quickly changing into the soft pajama pants and hoodie, before going back to the couch. As soon as she sat back down, she made sure to pull the hood up. Before getting another idea as she grabbed her phone and went over the the full sized mirror on the wall next to the front door. She opened up the camera on her iPhone, and took a photo of herself in front of the mirror. Making sure to smile, head tilted, dimples showing. 

Once she sat back down again, she sent the photo in a text message to Alex. With the caption saying - " _Your teddy bear misses you and your cuddles..._ " 

Hit send, then picked up the pages of the letter to get back to reading, the loving words, that her favorite person in the world wrote.

"Your just an incredibly adorable woman Maggie. Who I love so so so much. And who I'm lucky enough to call my wife. Damn dimples and all."

She smiled, she started loving having dimples even more because of Alex.

" _Attention_. Bet I threw you off with this one, huh? Well, the reason this one is one of my favorites, and why I've come to associate it with you, is because you always pay such close attention. You always listen, you never let your mind wander when I or anybody else is talking to you. You always, always, _always_ give your full attention to whomever is talking. To whatever crime scene we're at, to anything and everything."

Alex has told Maggie before that she appreciated how Maggie always listened. But she never knew exactly how much it meant to her wife.

"It makes me feel like, for once I have a voice and opinions that actually matter, because you are always there to listen, you are always there paying close attention. And I know that I can always count on you. Can always count on the fact, that when the rest of world can't hear me, can't see me, you always can and always will. I no longer feel completely invisible anymore. Because you are _always paying attention_ to when I start to feel like I'm fading into the background."

" _Aww, baby._ " whispered Maggie, feeling her heart simultaneously break and swell. " _I will always see you, I will always hear you."_

Her voice cracked on those last five words, and tears escaped her eyes, splashing onto the front of Alex's hoodie. She internally cursed the DEO for making Alex go in today. She wanted to wrap her incredible wife up in her arms and tell how she'll never have to feel invisible or unheard ever again. 

" _Adorable, amazing, attention._ Those are some of the reasons, as to why those three words beginning with the letter 'A,' are my favorites." 

Maggie smiled through her tears. She was about to continue reading, when her phone vibrated with a text message from Alex. 

" _Oh my God! CUTEST. TEDDY. BEAR. EVER. I squealed when I saw the photo Maggie, squealed. Please still be dressed like that when I get home? Because I need some snuggles and cuddles with my favorite teddy bear. YOU'RE SOO CUTE!!! Lovies._ " 


	3. The Four "W's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the W in the name Sawyer stands for, according to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANVERS - uhh - SUPERGIRL is back TONIGHT!!!
> 
> well...this one certainly got away from me and took on a life all of it's own.

The Four "W's."

" _Wonderful, (hard) working, winter, wife._ " Those four, are a few of my favorite words that begin with the letter 'W.' Which is of course, the third letter in your last name."

Maggie had taken a break from reading, to make and eat lunch. And also send Alex more adorable photos of herself looking like a teddy bear. Causing Alex to blow up her phone with messages about how it wasn't fair. Because she was stuck at work, while her all too adorable wife was at home, looking too damn cute for her own good. 

So cute that Alex set the first photo Maggie sent her, looking like a teddy bear, as her lock screen. And made sure to screen shot it, then send it to Maggie. She just laughed, until Alex sent a follow up text telling her that Kara and Winn saw her phone, and they also think she looks quite cute and cuddly. Which made her face turn a tiny bit red. As they would both make sure to never let her forget about it.

But now she was happily back to reading. All while trying to avoid looking at any clocks. She just really wanted her wife home now, dammit.

" _Wonderful_. Being with you, is always quite wonderful. But really knowing you, knowing just how _big your heart_ is. Is what makes you so impossibly wonderful. Because you're Maggie Sawyer, who is secretly a _big soft sweetheart._ Who secretly donates time and money to places _helping, providing, protecting, answering_ , LGBTQ+ kids and teenagers. Kids and teenagers who aren't really sure about what they are _feeling, thinking, questioning,_ about themselves and those around them. You do this all in secret and in your spare time, because you don't think you deserve any sort of recognition or praise for it."

Maggie's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. 

"Because you spend all that time these places, out of the goodness of your very big heart. Because you understand so incredibly well, what those kids and teenagers are going through. What they're feeling and how scared they are to tell their families, for fear of rejection. You show them that they don't always have to be so scared. That they can live _long, happy, loved filled lives_. With the person they chose to live it with. As the person they so desire to be. And it makes me so so, _SO PROUD OF YOU_." 

She blinked several times. Trying to keep the tears she could feel starting well up in her eyes, at bay.

"I see the way those kids and teenagers are when you walk into those places. I see the excitement, the joy, the happiness, the eagerness to talk to you about something exciting that happened to them or their friends. They way their eyes and smiles grow bigger and brighter, when you sit down with them and actually listen. When you tell them how _proud_ , you are of them."

She didn't succeed. The tears quickly broke free, rushing down her face. Like water bursting forth from a dam. And Maggie, like the huge strong cement walls of a dam, had little choice but to let them.

"I see how just how much of a _wonderful woman, wonderful person_ , you truly are, through the eyes and actions of those kids and teenagers. It often brings tears to my eyes, as I watch them run as fast as they can to get you. All while grinning and laughing and shouting with such utter joy, happiness and excitement -  
" _Detective Sawyer_!" Or " _Maggie! Maggie! Guess what?_ " 

She had told Alex about what she did with that place, not long after they had started dating. And had brought her to one of those very special places, a few weeks later. The kids and teens had all been anxious to meet Alex. As Maggie had mentioned her a times. They had begged her and even tried to bribe her to bring, " _her super pretty girlfriend that keeps making her smile like the Cheshire Cat_ ," the next time she visited. 

" _Wonderful_ , because you were once in their shoes. Except you didn't have one of these amazing places. Yet you kept going. You never gave up."

So as a surprise, she did just that. And then watched with a great amount of amusement, at how Alex almost immediately, got pulled away by several younger kids. As she went around to greet and catch up with all the others. And how after almost two hours of hugs, high fives, jokes, laughter and some tears from various teens. She looked around to see her girlfriend, sitting cross legged on the floor, playing cards with a group of kids. Not only that, but she was making them laugh so hard, that they could barely stay sitting up or hold their cards. 

"You share stories with them about growing up as a non-white, non-straight girl in Blue Springs, Nebraska. Which was a tough and bumpy journey of a life to live through."

What really got to her though, was watching as Alex listened carefully as a particularly shy girl named Maria, who had recently turned 15, whispered something in Alex's ear. Which brought Alex to tears. She watched as Alex stood up, gently pulling Maria up with her, asking her something to which Maria replied with a nod of her head. Before Alex wrapped her up in a big, loving hug. Which sent tears spilled for Maria's eyes as she hugged Alex back even tighter. 

" _Wonderful_ , because you give those kids the hope and courage that they need."

Maggie never asked Alex what had been said between her and Maria. Because she didn't feel like she should. She felt like it was between the two of them only, and respected that. But from then on, whenever she went to those amazing places, she brought Alex with her.

" _(Hard) working_ , is another that fits you so perfectly. And yes, that's actually two words. But all the same, it's something you are."

" _And the word 'hard' begins with a 'H.' Come on Danvers, tsk tsk._ " said Maggie jokingly. Before laughing as she read the next part.

"Yes, I know. Hard doesn't begin with a 'W,' shush." 

Maggie only laughed. 

"But all the same, you are such a _hard worker._ When a new case comes in, you take it head on. When something alien related happens, I know that I was always see you at the crime scene. I know that you will always work on a case until it's solved, or until there's just nothing you or anybody else can possibly do. And I can always see just how much that frustrates and upsets you. But you still _never ever, ever, ever give up_ , not until you've exhausted every possible resource, every possible lead, every possible trail and every possible clue, no matter how tiny and even worthless it could turn out to be. And I so so admire that about you, Maggie." 

Alex had told her before that she greatly admired Maggie's determination to solve each and every one of her cases, with the NCPD. So it really warmed her heart to read it again in this letter. 

" _Winter_ , should probably be an obvious choose of words that begin with a 'W.' Because it means cold weather, hot chocolates, fire place going, ice skating, and you looking like an adorable teddy bear. All of which ends up meaning an extra amount of cuddles and snuggles." 

She smiled, which quickly turned down into a bit of a frown. Because she was home, looking like a teddy bear, wanting nothing more than to snuggle with Alex. But because of something DEO related, Alex was stuck at work. Which meant drinking hot chocolates while curled up on the couch, watching something on _Netflix_ , or talking, or even more likely - kissing..... _a lot._ Because she loved kissing Alex. It made the list of one of her very top favorite thing to do with her. 

Maggie grabbed her phone, unlocked it and hit messages, clicking on Alex's name, and typing out a short message. 

" _Come home already Danvers. I miss you. Please?_ " she hit send, put her phone down and got back to the letter. 

" _Winter_ , has always been my favorite season. But with you, it's even better. Because taking walks with you in the mornings, when it's so chilly that everything is lightly frosted. As we're both bundled up, gloved hands clasped. It's become a favorite routine of ours. Which I hope we continue to keep." 

Maggie just smiled a soft smile. She loved those mornings as well. They were quiet and sweet, as the rest of the city was yet to wake up. So the normal noise of all the hustle and bustle wasn't present. It was peaceful. 

" _Wife._ This is my number one all time favorite words that begins with the letter 'W,' for the most obvious reason. _You._ Because I get to call you my wife. I get to introduce you as _my wife_. I get to be with you for the rest of forever and after. I get to wear this ring on my left hand, that states to world, that I'm a happily married woman. I get to proudly show you off. I get to brag about _my wife being such an incredible NCPD Detective._ I get to say that I have a _wife_ , which never fails to make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Calling you my wife, will always bring a happy smile to my face. Even more so when somebody asks how my wife is. It's something that will never ever get old." 

Maggie couldn't help but grin. She felt the exact same way. She looked at the ring on her own left hand, it was one of her most prized possessions. One that made her heart swell and her eyes shine. Because it meant her heart belonged to Alex. And Alex's heart belonged to her. 

" _Wonderful, (hard) working, winter and wife_. Four of the very best words to begin with the letter 'W,' in the English language." 

Her heart felt filled with love. Her smile was so big it looked like it could split her face in two. And her eyes shone with such light. 

Her phone buzzed. 

" _I miss you too babe. Believe me, I'm trying to get things taken care as fast as I can. But you know how aliens are sometimes. They just don't wanna cooperate._ " 

She typed out a quick reply, including a photo of her left hand. Making sure the ring was in focus. 

" _Just show them this. Tell them that they're making your wife mad, by keeping you away._ " 

Alex surprised her by replying within 30  
seconds. 

" _Oh Maggie, I love you! And I would if I thought it would make even the slightest bit of difference. I gotta go. Be home as soon I can get away. Lovies._ " 


	4. The Two "Y's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex writes about the two 'Y's,' the the 'Y' in Sawyer stands for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a much much shorter chapter at only 648 words. 
> 
>    
> SANVERS tonight. it's only 4:26pm where I am....so I have a few hours to wait...

" _Yesterdays and yes._ Those are the only two words that begin with the letter 'Y,' that are my top favorites." 

This time Maggie didn't try to figure them out. Because she knew that no matter how much she thought about them, the reasons would never come close. Instead she just started reading, all while steadfastly ignoring looking any clocks. 

" _Yesterdays._ We each have an abundance of yesterday's over the course of our lives. Some have more than others. I, so far, have a good 30 years worth of _yesterdays_. Admittedly not all of them are ones that I would like to remember. And some that I wish I could go back and change. Or maybe just do a little differently. Although I know that changing any of them, would set me on a different course, a different journey. One that would not have led me to you." 

A small smile spread it's way across Maggie's lips. 

"So I'm grateful for all of the _yesterdays_ that I have had so far. Because each one has led me to meeting you. Each one has led me to my best friend. My partner in crime - well that was an unintentional, but very perfect pun." 

Maggie just shook her head laughing. With their jobs as an NCPD Detective and a DEO Agent, they were very much, " _partners in crime._ " 

"All of these _yesterdays_ , led me to today. Led me to being married to you. They all led me down this path, that as I mentioned earlier, scared me. Because it was so confusing, uncertain and I couldn't make sense of any of it. Until the day it all made perfect sense. Which is a _yesterday_ , that I will always remember. Along with all of the ones that we have spent together. Along with all of the future yesterdays we will spend together. Because they will be some of the _best memories, best moments, best days, best times._ Same with every tomorrow, and every now. So here is to a lifetime of yesterdays, that got us to where we are now." 

She wiped her eyes which had started to fill with happy tears. Happy tears at the thought of Alex cherishing all the many days they have already been together. And all the days they still had to look forward to. Her wife is truly, one of a kind. 

"That is why the word yesterday is so important to me. Why I associate it with you. Why it fits into the name Sawyer." 

More tears slipped out of Maggie's eyes. When Alex got home, she was pretty sure that she was going to end up pouncing on her wife, in a big tight bear hug. That thought made her giggle, as she realized she had just made her own unintentional pun. 

" _Yes_ , is another because it's the word that was said and repeated multiple times, after the marriage proposal. It's the word that was said, when I asked if we were indeed dating. It's the word that was said, when I asked if we were indeed girlfriend and girlfriend. It's the word that is said, each time I ask if I can kiss or hug you." 

" _It's a word that led to the best relationship, that I have ever had_." said Maggie, out loud to herself. 

She wiped her eyes again. Maggie had a feeling that her eyes were going to be super red and puffy from all the tears, by the time Alex got home from work. Her eyelids were starting to hurt a bit, from her almost constantly wiping them with her fingers, hands and the sleeves of the hoodie. But it was all worth it. 

" _Yes,_ is a word that I love. Because it got me the _best girl in the world._ Who is so beautiful and so sweet. So yesterdays and yes, are on the top of my list of favorite words." 


	5. The Three "E's."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie reads what Alex says the E in Sawyer stands for. and it's just a bit more emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back with a longer chapter again. although this one is JUST below 1000 words.
> 
> UPDATE: oh dear lord. EXTREME SANVERS CUTENESS OVERLOAD in tonight's episode. just, dead.

" _Everything, evenings, every time._ Even though technically, every time is two words, I'm counting them as one. Just go with it Sawyer." 

Maggie laughed, rolling her eyes. She wasn't going to mention it anyways. 

"Those are three my of my top favorite words that begin with the letter 'E.' Which of course all have some sort of connection to you. That I will once again tell you all about. But probably not in that particular order." 

" _Oh Alex, how on Earth did your hand not cramp up after writing all this_?" Maggie wondered out loud, impressed by her wife's persistence. 

" _Everything._ You are everything I have ever wanted in a girlfriend, fiancée and wife. Even before I knew that I'm gay. Even before I had finally figured it out and put the pieces of the puzzle together. You are truly my everything. As incredibly cliche as that is to say. It couldn't be more true." 

As big, sappy, dimpled smile filled Maggie's face. She had been sure that a few nights ago, as they were both slowly drifting off to sleep, that Alex had whispered that to her. Now she was almost 100% certain that she had. Which only served to make Maggie's smile grow even bigger.

" _Evenings._ Apparently I'm going to go in order after all. Evenings are one of the best parts of my days. Or at least those evenings that aren't spent with either of us having to work. The evenings when it's just you and me. Whether we're at home, eating a home cooked meal. Or if we're at the alien bar, playing pool. No, correction, where _I'm winning at pool_ and where _you are loosing at pool_. Because remember my sweet Maggie, that I, _Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer, am the rightful Queen of Pool._ " 

Maggie laughed, at the reminder of Alex being the _Queen of Pool_. She really was going to curtsey in front of her, when she got home. 

"I love our evenings together, where can both talk about our days. Just let off steam to somebody who really understands. Before you, I tended to stay late at the DEO. To let off steam by sparring or going home and drinking. Not enough to get drunk, just enough to feel a little numb, to try erase the memories of the day. To try and erase my frustrations of things that were out of my control. But now, with you, I don't ever need or want to do either of those anymore." 

Reading that she had made such a difference in Alex's life, filled Maggie with such pride. Especially since she knew what it was like to want to hit somebody or something after work. Or else drink away frustrations and annoyances the day had thrown her way. 

" _Every time_ , you smile at me, I feel my insides turn to mush. As my stomach fills with butterflies. My heart thuds harder and faster every second. As my brain short circuits and I almost forget my own name. And I have to remind myself to _just breathe_. That this is real, that you're real and that, that smile is for me." 

A tear slowly slipped it's way down her cheek. Alex had just perfectly described what it felt like, _every time_ that her wife smiled at her. Because she always felt the exact same way. Maggie could often feel herself start to swoon when Alex sent a smile her way. She was turning into the biggest softie ever. For which she had not a single regret. Turning into a big softie because of Alex, was way more than worth every second. 

" _Every time_ , I wake up to see you next to or half on top of - me. I can't help but grin. You look so cute when you're sleeping Maggie. Well you always look cute. But there's just something about how you look when you're out for the count. When all the worries and stresses of the world are washed away, and you're so fully relaxed. How even though you couldn't possibly get any closer to me, you still try. Only to make ridiculous faces when you realize that you're as close as you can get. Yet you just keep trying, until finally, you let out a huff, and settle back into a peaceful sleep." 

Even though she was by herself, she still felt her face start to heat up. She had no reason to feel embarrassed. But she couldn't help it. 

" _Every time_ , you grab hold of my hand, I instantly _feel safer_. Just by holding hands with you, lacing our fingers together, _makes me feel protected._ Makes me feel connected to you. And I mean, I know we are connected since we're holding hands. But, I mean connected in the sense that, we're _connected in ways that go much deeper_ than just hand holding. In ways that only we can see. That we're not only connected through marriage. But through our very beings. Does this make any sense to you? Because I'm really struggling with finding the right words to explain it. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that it feels like our connection goes all the way our very souls. Like we have truly met our _souls mate_ , in each other. So our bond is stronger than others." 

A small bundle of nothing but tears and happiness, was what Maggie felt like after reading that. 

Because yes, she knew _exactly_ what Alex meant. As she has felt the exact same connection _every time_ , they held hands. Or wrapped an arm around the other. Even the tiniest bit of contact with Alex, could make her feel that way. Which is something she had never had, with anybody else. It was what made her know, that her and Alex we're going to be forever and after.


	6. The Two "R's"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this, the final chapter – Maggie reads the final part of the letter from Alex. Emotional, fluffy and pure Sanvers goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still can't get over that scene in Alex's apartment. SO FUCKIN CUTE!!!!! the entire scene could not have been more PERFECT. Alex being so damn smiley, bubbly and giddy was the MOST ADORABLE thing EVER!!! her giddy little laugh when saying she has a girlfriend, Kara's reaction when Alex tells her that Maggie had stayed the night....just...SO SO SO DAMN CUTE!!!! I....just....they....SANVERS CUTENESS OVERLOAD is going to be the death of me. 
> 
> Alex being so bouncy at the DEO. That little shrug and "Kay." ugh!!
> 
> BUT - the scene at the DEO with Maggie - that was a big ol' punch in gut. jeeze that was unbelievably painful. happy that they worked it out though. Because SANVERS.

" _Ready and reasons_. Those are the two words that begin with the letter 'R,' that are favorites. And as you know, they all connect to you in some way. So for the last time in this very very long letter, shall we see just how and why they connect to you?" 

Maggie smiled, she was very much ready for the inevitable smiling, laughter and tears. All of which her wife was sure to bring out of her again and again. She took a deep breath, and started reading. 

" _Ready_ , is the first one. Because from the very beginning of our relationship, you have always, always made sure that I have been _100% ready_. Whether it was ready for all that came with being in a relationship with a woman, for the first time. Or ready for _those nights_. Those nights where I'm pretty sure the world actually stopped spinning. Because the many many kisses were _slower and deeper_. All the touches of our _palms, fingers, lips_ , were so much _softer_ and yet so much _stronger_. Those nights where being so _intimate_ , with somebody, with _you_ , was something I never could have imagined. Not even in my wildest of dreams. Because _oh my God, how did you, where did you, when did you_..." 

Maggie's grin could have easily put the _'Cheshire Cat'_ from _'Alice In Wonderland'_ to shame. Because she very clearly remembered, that very first night spent with Alex. The very first night that they had slept together. A term which Maggie always thought was a little ridiculous. As very little sleeping had actually taken place. She couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine, as the memories of that night came flooding back. 

She so very clearly remembered just _how adorably nervous_ Alex had been. But also just _how excited, how ready, how eager, how gentle, how incredible, she was_. 

" _Ready_ , is what I wasn't when it comes to those long nights of staying up worrying about you. Long nights of staying up and waiting to hear from you. Because even though you always assure me that you will be okay, that you will text and or call me whenever you get the chance. That you've done this _hundreds of times_ without any big problems. That it's just a part of your job. Which I fully understand of course. Because my job is the same way. But Maggie, _my sweet beautiful Maggie_ , it's different when it's _you_ out there. Out there in this _crazy world_ , in this _crazy city_ that we live in. I know you can take care of yourself. I know how strong you are. I know full well what you're capable of. But I can't help it when my _heart strings are almost snapping in half, because of how hard my heart is beating_. Or how I almost make my bottom lip start to bleed because of how much I bite it. Or how my hands and fingers twist together over and over again. Because I love and care about you _so much, that it hurts_. The thought of losing you _makes my heart drop down to my toes. Makes my lungs scream for oxygen. Makes my stomach twists into painful knots._ So, even though I said that I was ready for those nights. And I really always am. I still can't help the worry that builds up inside. Because never, _never_ do I want to live in this world, or any other world that you aren't in. _You, are my world Maggie Sawyer - Danvers._ And I'm more than ready to make sure, that no matter who, when or whatever may happen in our lives. That you are always safe." 

Maggie had to stop reading before she got to the end of that paragraph. As her eyes had flooded with tears, that instantly poured down her face. As deep sobs wracked her whole body. Making her hands shake, her breaths coming and going in much to quick, shuddering gasps. As her hand clenched the front of the hoodie she was wearing, into her fists against her chest. Because, God if she didn't already love Alex more than anything. She certainly loved her even more now. Because nobody, _nobody_ , had ever felt this way about her. Nobody had ever told Maggie just how worried her job as an NCPD Detective, made them. 

Once she calmed down enough, she read the rest of the paragraph. Which led to another flood of tears. 

But _her wife, her best friend, her world, her Alex_ , did just that. She held nothing back and just poured every worry, every nervous tick, everything she felt, into this letter, once again. Most of which Maggie already knew, because her and Alex had talked multiple times about the dangers of their jobs. About how much they worry about each other. And both of them having such dangerous jobs, made it easier to understand how the other felt. But it was still making Maggie's heart ache. She didn't want to ever make Alex worry so much that she ended up staying up all night. She didn't ever want to Alex feel so _terrified_ that she might not be coming home again. So she vowed right then, to do whatever she possibly could, to keep herself out of the most dangerous situations, that she knew deep down would not end well. Because _her wife, and their life together, were so much more important to her._ And she planned on being around for many many years. 

Maggie grabbed her phone, unlocking it and hit the messages button. She tapped on Alex's and typed out a message, before hitting send. 

" _I love you so much Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer. Please, please, please be safe if you're going to be out in the city fighting aliens. I need you to come home one piece...._ " 

" _Reasons._ There are so many reasons as to why _I love you as much as I do_. As to why being with you, is like living in a fairytale. Reasons why you make me smile and laugh. Reasons why I love that you can make me laugh so hard that I cry. Reasons as to why I'm so grateful with _how patient_ you were with me at the beginning of our relationship. _Especially when it came to being together, in every sense of the word_. So many reasons for so many different things. All of which just make me the luckiest woman on the planet. Because you do all those things for me, for us. such as watching you concentrate while playing pool, makes me smile. Because you get so focused. Or when I visit you at the NCPD, and you don't even realize that I'm standing or sitting right in front of your desk, because you're so absorbed in your work." 

A big smile spread it's way across Maggie's lips. She sniffed, hiccuping. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still feeling the after effects. 

"Watching you in the early morning, from our bed, as you're in the kitchen dancing around making breakfast. Because you think that I'm still sleeping. Only to _jump about a foot in the air_ , when you turn around to see me sitting on the steps. Watching you with a grin on my face. Because you're so adorable, in my shirts and boy shorts. Long hair flying all over the place with your _cute and silly dance moves_. Listening to you so _dramatically_ tell me stories about your day at work. About how you and Johannes played a prank on some obnoxious co-workers, who deserved it. Watching you _playfully argue_ with Winn over _Monopoly_ , on game nights at Kara's. Or when, on weekends when we have music playing, and you pull me into a dance with you. From slow dances, to wild and crazy dances like in the scene from ' _A League of Their Own_. At least with the twirls and fancy foot work. Making me laugh hysterically, as you over exaggerate most of the moves." 

Maggie laughed, hard. Those weekends were amongst her favorites. Especially when Alex would laugh so hard she had to sit down. Or even the few times she was laughing so hard, that as she leaned against a wall, she slid down the floor. Which only served to bring out a whole new burst of hysterical laughter. 

She also always enjoyed arguing with Winn over _Monopoly_. It was just too much fun to not. Both of them would never team up, because it was funner to play against each other. 

"So my _one of a kind wife_ , this entire letter is filled with _reasons_. But now we've reached the end of it. Where afterwards, I will no doubt find ever more reasons to love you, more than I already do. _Thank you for being YOU._ " 

" _love you forever and after,_  
– _your wife for the rest of time,_  
_Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer_ "

" _The very best wife, ever._ " said Maggie quietly, as she held the many pages of the letter against her chest. 

She leaned back against the couch, and looked up at their wedding photos hanging on the wall, over the fire place. Remembering when she showed up at Alex's apartment with beer and pizza that night. Thinking about how her whole life changed that night. When she told Alex how you should _kiss the girls you want to kiss_ , and then kissing her. 

The memory made her smile as a happy tear slowly made its way down her cheek. It landed with a soft plop on the top of the many pages of paper Maggie was hugging to her chest. 

She couldn't wait for all the years to come. She couldn't wait for all the fun, laughter and tears. She was incredibly excited for every second of it. 

As she was busy staring at the photos, lost in memories. Her phone buzzed with a text message from Alex. 

" _I love you too, so so much, Maggie Sawyer - Danvers. And no worries, the only thing that will be attacking me, is this oh so ridiculously cute teddy bear, who is my wife. As I will home in just 20 minutes. See you soon! Lovies._ " 

Maggie couldn't stop the face splitting smile from that lit up her face. Her _best friend_ , her _partner in crime_ , her _wife_ was almost _home_.


	7. The Curtsey & Teddy Bear Hugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can all be SUPER nice and thank breester_21 for this follow up chapter!
> 
> seriously, thanks for commenting and suggesting i write it. when i posted 6, i thought it was done, but also felt like it wasn't. guess i just needed that little push of motivation. so thank you.

Those 20 minutes were perhaps _20 of the LONGEST minutes_ , of Maggie's life, thus far. 

Of course that might be just a _slight exaggeration_. But does she care? Not one bit. Why? Because her gorgeous wife was _finally_ off work and was on her way _home_ to her.

Little did Alex know, just what she was coming home to. Maggie felt kind of like an evil mastermind, plotting and planning world domination or something. Even though all that she had planned was nothing near that insane.....and _stupid_. Nope, what she has planned involved making Alex laugh for one thing. Because her laughter was one of the best sounds in the entire world. It made everything better. Another thing, was a bear attack. Okay, that does sound a little more towards the insane side of secret plotting and planning. But the more she thought about it, the more it made her giggle. 

Naturally, she blamed Alex for that. "Oh babe, you call me a Teddy Bear after all. So, now I'll just have to keep living up that." said Maggie to the quiet apartment. She couldn't stop smiling the more she thought about how Alex was going to react. 

The 20 minutes were taking much longer than usual, because Maggie couldn't stop checking the time. She was getting more and more anxious, with every passing second. So anxious, that she was pacing around the apartment. Until finally, _finally_ , she heard a key slid into the lock of the front door. 

The grin that spread across her face was one of _happiness_ and _mischievousness_. She had split second of wondering if the second of those words was an actual word, before the door was opening. And the sound of her wife's voice was filling her ears. 

"Maggie? Baby? You better still be dressed looking like a teddy bear, because I'm in need of some serious cuddling with you right now." said Alex, as she stepped into the apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her, slipped off her boots, and set down her motorcycle helmet. Before finally turning to see the most adorable sight, she was sure she had ever seen. 

Maggie was standing, leaning back against the edge of the island counter. Facing the door, head tilted, big smile on her lips, dimples showing. 

Alex's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide, eyebrows raised in surprise. Before she shook herself out of her shocked, but oh so delighted stupor. And a very big, very happy grin slid it's way across her lips, her eyes sparkling. Her hands came up to her mouth as she let out a few very ecstatic giggles. 

"Oh my God! You're even cuter in person." said Alex, even though she still didn't make a move to step towards her wife. She was much to busy taking in every little detail of Maggie's ridiculously adorable appearance. From the tilt of her head. To the way her hair flowed down the front of the hoodie, in soft dark waves. The way the hood was pulled up, but not enough to hide her dimples. The way Maggie had her hands hanging down, clasped together in front of her, making her look so _sweet_ and _innocent_. How her eyes were sparkling with what Alex thought was possibly mischief, but also love and happiness. 

Maggie laughed, shaking her head. Before pushing herself away from the counter. She took one half step towards Alex. Grin as big as ever on her face because of what she was about to do and say. 

She grabbed the bottom sides of the hoodie, holding them out to each side, and moving her right leg behind her left, went down into a curtsey, head slightly bowed. And as dramatically and slightly breathlessly as she could, said, "Welcome home, _your Majesty, Queen Alexandra Danvers - Sawyer, the rightful Queen of Pool_." 

She tried to keep a straight and serious expression on her face, as she looked up at Alex from that position. But it only lasted for about .2 seconds. Because Alex's eyes had widened considerably, eyebrows raising higher then ever, before her head fell back, hands going down to her stomach - as she burst into loud, hysterical, uncontrollable laughter. 

Maggie slowly stood up straight again. Letting go of the hoodie, and wishing her phone wasn't all the way over on the coffee table. Because she wanted to capture this moment forever. Wanted to capture the look of pure delight on Alex's face. Wanted to capture the moment that she had once again, made her wife laugh so much and so hard, that tears were streaming down her face. 

It took several minutes for Alex to finally calm down enough to speak. "Oh, wow." She wiped her eyes. "I forgot I wrote about being the _Queen of Pool_. That was the very best and cutest reminders - ever." She smiled, taking a few steps closer to Maggie, who held her hands out for her to stop. Alex looked at her confused. 

Maggie had moved to the side of the island counter and taken a few more steps back. "Maggie? What, what are yo...." But she never got to finish her question. As Maggie just grinned hugely. Before startling Alex, by running and jumping on her in a massive bear hug. 

Maggie's arms wrapped around Alex's shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around her waist. She buried her face in Alex's neck, giggling when she heard the " _Oof_ ," that had escaped from Alex's mouth at the unexpected attack from her _favorite adorable teddy bear_. But quickly felt Alex's arms wrap themselves around her back. Hands resting on both her sides, holding her tightly. 

They stayed that way for a couple minutes. Just enjoying being in each other's arms. Before Maggie pulled back so she could see Alex's face. She smiled and kissed her a few times on her cheeks and lips. 

Alex tried to continue the kissing, but Maggie just pulled back a little more. She smiled as her wife pouted, pushing out her bottom lip, with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"You're very cute Danvers." Maggie smiled, lightly kissing Alex's bottom lip. 

Alex gave her a cheeky grin. "What brought on this delightful hug attack? Not that I mind in the slightest. Because I very much needed it." 

Maggie pulled her right arm back, using her hand to brush Alex's hair behind her ear. A soft smile crossed her lips as she watched Alex close her eyes, leaning into her touch. 

"Well you see, my _unbelievably amazing_ and _sweet_ wife, says that when I'm dressed like this, I look like the _cutest, cuddliest, snuggliest, teddy bear, ever._ " Maggie laughed, as Alex opened her eyes, nodding her head vigorously in agreement. "So it only made sense that when you _finally_ got home. That I attack you, with a _big teddy bear hug._ "

Alex smiled, before showering Maggie's face with kisses, making her wife laugh. "Now you're even cuter. How about you go relax on the couch and order pizza? So I can go shower and change, then join you."

It was Maggie's turn to pout. "But that means letting go of you. And honestly, I don't wanna get down." She snuggled deeper into Alex, once again burying her face in Alex's neck. 

Alex squeezed her, causing a giggle to escape, which made Alex smile. "Would you like me to carry you to the couch, my adorable koala bear of a wife?"

Maggie's arms and legs tightened around her for a few seconds. She pulled back again, "Yes please, _your Majesty_."

Alex laughed, shaking her head. But tightened her hold on Maggie, as she made her way carefully over to the couch. But Maggie still refused to let go. Until Alex started tickling her sides. Causing her to squeal with laughter, as she squirmed, making her plop down onto the couch. As Alex watched her, obviously amused. 

"Order pizza. I'll shower and be right back here as quickly as possible." said Alex, before walking quickly over and up the steps, going to her closet, grabbing her comfy clothes, then heading back down and to the bathroom.

By the time she was done, the pizza had arrived and was sitting open on the coffee table. Along with a couple beers. As Maggie sat cross legged on the couch, remote in hand, flipping through _Netflix_. Alex smiled at the sight, before walking over to plop down on the couch next to Maggie, who instantly curled up into her side. 

They happily spent the rest of the day/evening like that. Both feeling _happy, relaxed_ and very very much _in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.....? please?
> 
> thank you so incredibly much for reading.


End file.
